1. Field of the Invention
THIS INVENTION relates to improvements to vent assemblies and in particular to vent assemblies for agricultural type buildings such as plant nursery buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is important in plant nursery buildings to employ some form of ventilation arrangement so as to permit venting of hot air from the building and to maintain the temperature within the building within a desired range for efficient propagation and growing purposes. A number of different types of venting arrangements have been proposed for such buildings. Often such arrangements for example that shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,889 include a framework supporting pivotal flaps which may be raised or lowered to permit or to shut off venting of the building. Generally such arrangements are constructed during erection of the building and do not lend themselves readily to adaption to existing buildings. Furthermore, the venting efficiency of such known arrangements is not always sufficient to achieve desired circulation of air throughout the building. Another disadvantage associated with such venting arrangements is cost.